


Through the Barn Door

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Reverse'verse [42]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Other, dream fic, tentacle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reverse'verse: Rian investigating a plant alchemist's ... specimens. Shameless tentacle fic; plus a side of Ed/Rian to finish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Barn Door

Rian Martin stood outside the old farmhouse, his hand shoved into his pockets as he considered the dilapidated structure. The entire house had this lean to it, like it was trying to get away from the old, burned-out husk of a tree that sat beside it.

Fire had eaten away at a portion of the home. The yard, while never well-kept, had grown wild and ragged. There was a rusted red tricycle overturned by the gravel drive, the rotten tire the only thing clearly visible among the overgrown weeds.

He was not quite sure what brought him here. He remembered vaguely the train ride, the repetitive boring motion of the train cars moving - and the colonel sitting opposite him; his skin pale and his eyes almost too bright. It bothered him a little, that something seemed not-right about the memory. But a lot of things seemed not-right, right now, and it was just one of many.

The farm house was far from the road. Rian remembered walking it, a dirt path that had mostly dried out from the rains earlier in the week. There were still patches of mud, mostly shadowed by the old stone fences that ran along either side of the road. A rusted, damaged gate hung off its hinge along the stone fence, and perhaps that was what drew Rian's attention.

No, it was a report. Rian remembered now - an alchemist had died, out here in the boonies. That was not an uncommon thing, but he was a former State Alchemist and left no living relatives, so the ownership of all of his research passed to the State. Rian was here to check the viability of the archives - there had been a fire, and there was a good chance that everything was destroyed.

The wind rustled through the leaves in the trees that line the road. Most of the leaves were dead and brown, clinging tenaciously to the branches but some were disturbed by the autumn breeze and drifted free. Rian glanced back down the road uncertainly, and then back to the farm house.

There was nothing to be nervous about. Sure the building was old and crooked but no one lived here. The alchemist had specialized in plants, not animals, so it wasn't like Rian would open the door to find cages of dead or dying creatures. All the same, he was uneasy.

Back beyond the farm house there was a barn, one of the doors open and hanging off of its hinges. It flapped a little in the wind, and Rian jumped as it banged nosily off of the other door.

He really needed to invest in some back-up, he was getting far too jittery to do this job alone. The noise however lit a fire under him; the quicker he scoped out the place the quicker he could hope back on a train home to the colonel.

Rian sighed to himself, thinking about curling up next to the colonel in their bed. The colonel got so cold in the autumn and the winter, he would need Rian there to warm him. Trying (and failing) to keep a goofy grin off of his face, Rian skirted the farm house.

The damage was more intense to the back of the building. The fire had spread along the back wall and there were large spots that the wall was entirely destroyed. The wood was blackened and burned, it looked like large old wounds in the home. It did not look safe, or structurally sound, and a sane person would just stay away.

The colonel was the furthest thing from sane, and the first thing he would ask would be if Rian checked the rooms that were not burned. Rian put his hands on his hips and sighed, eying the building. His best bet would be to attack from the front, and hope that the building did not come down on his head while he investigated it.

The door on the barn slammed again and Rian jumped despite himself. He half-turned and glared at the door, its once gaudy paint faded and peeling. It was windy, so this was going to keep happening unless he did something. Rian stomped across the gravel to the door, intent on either fixing it, or taking it down off of its hinges.

He caught the heavy old wood door with one hand, surprised a moment at its weight. A scent caught his attention, and he peered into the darkness of the barn beyond.

It smelled strange, sickly-sweet. Rian frowned; it did not smell like anything he had ever encountered - the sweetness did not remind him of decay; it just smelled strange. Curious, Rian wedged the heavy barn door open, and stepped across the threshold of the barn.

It was warmer in the barn than outside; it occurred to Rian that maybe the alchemist kept his greenhouse in here. Perhaps the sweetness was the smell of overripe fruit. Rian nearly leaped out of his skin when something ran quickly across his foot.

Rian spun, taking a step back quickly. It was dim in the barn but not entire dark, yet he couldn't quite see what it was that had moved so fast. Pale sunlight streamed in through the open door to the barn behind him, making the dimness seem all the more oppressive.

There was nothing in here worthwhile. Rian turned to go, and put his foot in a coil of rope he didn't initially see on the ground. He swore, and tried to yank his foot free, but strangely struggling just tightened the ropes around his boot.

He groaned, dropping to one knee to grab at the rope with both of his bare hands, thankful that Edward wasn't here to see what a fool he was making of himself. When his bare hands close on the rope, he froze.

This was not a rope.

It was warm, and pulsing slightly in his hand. It was some form of tentacle, puddled on the floor that had ensnared his boot. Rian yanked at it, trying to get his boot free and apparently his sudden movement made the tentacle tighten on his boot and yank; which dragged Rian to the ground.

His fingers tore at the thing before another tentacle - not quite as thick as the one wrapped around his boot - shot out of the darkness and tangled around his wrist. Rian tried to pull his arm away but his movement was entirely in vain, the tentacle was stronger than he was. It had his left wrist and his left foot.

He did not have time to cook up a transmutation circle he could use against this, he had to risk the scarred, faulty transmutation circle that had burned itself into his bare palms. He brought his hands together and felt the two circles connect, it was like a jolt of static through his entire body. He went to put his free hand on the thick, green tentacle that had wrapped around his wrist when yet another appeared from the darkness and wrapped entirely around his hand.

Rian yelped in shock, the aborted transmutation fizzling through his skin. It made his appendages tingle for a moment, and he curled his fingers around the tentacle that wrapped around his palm. He tried to yank it but it went slack, there was nothing to fight against. However, when he tried to twist to grab the tentacle wrapped around his left wrist it tightened and would not let him get close.

He twisted his hands but it would not give him the leverage needed, and when he tried to sit up, or lean forward it yanked his arms down and kept him down. Rian grunted with the effort, kicking with his one free leg but he could not get purchase on anything.

It was dragging him, ever so slowly away from the light. Rian twisted his torso, tried to fight the tentacles that held his arms and grab on to something, anything that would help him fight this.

When he looked up, he could see this writhing mass of tentacles in the darkness, pulling him closer. Rian twisted again, and more tentacles shot out from the darkness and wrapped around his hips and his neck. He kicked and caught one of the tentacles under the heel of his boot, he twisted and ground it into the hay-strewn floor but it did not seem to wound it. However, it stopped dragging him forward.

There was no one near by to hear him yell for help, he had to get out of this by himself. He had to figure out what this thing planned to do, was it a security system? Was it carnivorous? Rian winced as the tentacle around his neck tightened for a moment, before loosening. Then the one around his hips, too - and then with a firm tug the tentacle system started to lift him up off the ground.

Rian twisted and struggled and the tentacles just wound around him tighter. Smaller tentacles were emerging from around the main ones, small little green knobby things about the width of a finger. Rian tried turning his head away as they swarmed around him, and he gasped as they wormed their way down his collar and up his sleeves, as well as up his pants leg.

It was such a weird, foreign sensation. It had him very much ensnared, he could barely move but the tentacles drawing up and down his skin was almost ticklish to him. Rian closed his eyes and twisted again, almost involuntarily twitching from the contact ... as the smaller tentacles then slid into his underwear.

Rian's head shot up. He twisted as much as he could, but he wasn't going anywhere. The tentacles were tracing around his flaccid penis and up through the crack of his ass. He couldn't move, he couldn't stop this sensation and Rian let out a low, frustrated groan as some of the slightly large tentacles slid into the front of his trousers and popped the button.

It was warm inside this barn, much warmer than the cold autumn air outside. He jerked his head back and swallowed a cry as his trousers fell down to his knees, his boxers dragged with them. Now he was completely exposed to the air and the tentacles surged around him, waving in excitement.

They wrapped around his testicles and his cock and squeezed, and Rian could not help the noise that emerged from his mouth as it got him hard. He was trying his damnedest not to get turned on by this thing touching him, but unfortunately it was a natural response to stimulus. Rian closed his eyes and tried not to think about how the only other person to touch him there was the colonel, tried not to think about how dirty this felt, and how *good* it felt as it stroked, stroked, stroked -

And then there were tentacles prodding at his ass and Rian cried out as it penetrated him. It wasn't painful, they were slick with some kind of fluid but it was *inside* him and squeezing him at the same time. He tilted his head back, eyes still closed and mouth open as he panted. The tentacles were very methodically fucking him and he couldn't get away, at this point he wasn't sure he *wanted* to. It squeezed him and pulsed inside him; Rian twisted his hips trying to buck and it held him still as a second tentacle probed at him beside the first.

All he could think about was Edward, all he wanted right now was to be rescued from this by Ed, no matter how Edward would look at him he just wanted Edward's hands, Edward's mouth on him, Edward's cock inside him....

Rian moaned as he came, the tentacles pulling along his cock as he climaxed. The ones inside him were hitting his prostate again and again, pressing against it as they pulsated and it seemed to drag his orgasm out longer than most. They filled him so utterly, and went so deep he didn't want the feeling to end.

And then he felt the hand on his hip, heavy metal and cold, pressing into his bare flesh and Rian opened his eyes, clawing against the darkness in confusion. Another hand trapped his wrist, this time warm flesh and Rian blinked, his eyes sticky with sleep. "Wha-?"

"Are you all right, kid?"

Edward's voice, thick and husky with sleep and Rian couldn't bring himself to bristle with anger at the insinuation he was a child. Edward was here, next to him, touching him - it had been a dream, all of it. Rian thumped his head back into the pillow and moaned as the dream fragmented away from him, leaving little but the memory of sensation.

"Hey!" Rian opened his eyes and looked at Edward, the dim street light catching and reflecting in eyes that were molten gold in daylight. "You were thrashing, were you having a nightmare? Are you okay?"

He was still breathing hard, his heart was pounding in his chest. Rian reached up with both hands and put his arms around Edward's neck, dragging him down and demanding a kiss. Edward came willingly, his loose blond hair dripping over his shoulder as Rian tried his best to devour Edward through his mouth alone.

It was Edward who finally broke the kiss, lifting his head slightly, lips bruised in the dim light. "Wow," he murmured, fingertips tracing down Rian's jaw. "Must have been some dream."

Rian licked his lips, staring up at Edward wild-eyed. His arms were still around Edward's neck, he could feel how warm he was. And Rian wanted him, Rian wanted ALL of him, right now.

Edward dropped back down onto his pillow, dragging Rian up and over so that Rian lay across his chest. Rian ground up against Edward's side, he was already so turned on his naked cock was dripping. Edward slipped his automail hand down Rian's back and cupped his ass, and Rian trembled slightly at the cold metal. "What has gotten into you?" Edward murmured, his eyes watching Rian's face curiously. "Must have had one hell of a dream, huh?"

Rian groaned, tilting his head down so his chin was pressed to his chest. He licked his lips and then looked up at Edward again eagerly. "Fuck me?" he asked hopefully, his voice raw.

Edward was tracing Rian's asshole with the tip of an automail finger. "You really want it."

He nodded his head, swallowing hard. Edward leaned up slightly so he could kiss Rian's jaw and then down his neck. Rian tilted his head to the side to allow for Edward's mouth, humping against him with his hips. Edward laughed and dragged Rian on top of him fully, so that their naked groins were pressed together. "You are something else," Edward murmured happily, kneading Rian's ass now with both hands and kissing up and down his neck. "Horny little brat."

"'lmost as tall as you," Rian grunted, both hands on Edward's shoulders. He was panting, ready to go right now if Edward would just get *on* with it.... "Not little."

"Don't remind me," Edward murmured. Rian pressed down, grinding his cock against Edward's, wanting more than that. Edward groaned a little at Rian's rocking hips and ground right back, holding Rian down with firm hands on his ass.

Edward nudged his legs a little wider, so that Rian could settle between them more comfortably. "How do you want it?" he murmured into Rian's ear, his finger penetrating him slowly.

Rian groaned and looked down at Edward. "Don't care," he grunted. "Just want you in me, Ed."

Edward rolled them, back over onto Rian's side of the bed. Rian thumped his head back into the pillows excitedly, his legs pinned between Edward's. Edward gripped both of their cocks in his automail hand, squeezing them together and rubbing his thumb over the tips. Rian whined, a high-pitched noise and bucked upwards, as much as he was able to.

This distracted Rian as Edward penetrated him this time with two fingers, checking how tense he was. Rian was still somewhat relaxed from their earlier activities - the ones that had left them sleeping in the nude in the first place.

Edward lifted Rian's legs, spreading them so he could settle between them. Rian held his arms out, demanding that Edward lean over him so that Rian could touch him as he was penetrated.

Rian was staring down between them with a single-minded intensity as Edward slid in. He did not make a noise, although his hand gripped Edward's shoulders harder and his back stiffened - and finally, as Edward's hips rested his inner thighs Rian let out a long, low groan, dragging Edward's head down so they could kiss.

"Love you," Rian gasped against Edward's mouth. "Love you, please, please fuck me-"

Edward was so good at this. Rian had to let him go so he could adjust, and he grabbed Edward's thigh to steady himself and slam his body back against Edward's thrusts. He wanted it hard, and rough, and he didn't care how sore he was going to be in the morning, he just wanted to leave his mark on Edward and have Edward mark *him*.

Edward grabbed a handful of the bedsheets beside Rian's head, angling himself down and Rian let out a happy, loud noise as he finished, his seed splattering all over his stomach and between them. Edward took just a little longer, down on his elbows and grinding down into him as Rian held his head and kissed him. Edward did not like to make as much noise as Rian during their lovemaking sessions, or it least it seemed like that was the case, but he let out a low whimper against Rian's mouth as he came buried deep inside him.

"God," Rian moaned, arms tight over Edward's back, smearing the blood welling from scratches on his shoulder blades. "Love you so much, Ed, I love you - fuck that was amazing, god-"

He looked up as Edward shifted on top of him so that he slid out. The bed sheets were pulled up and wet and Rian couldn't even find it in himself to care, they would clean everything tomorrow anyway. Edward settled mostly on top of him, arranged carefully so he wouldn't crush Rian with his heavy metal prosthetics, and then traced Rian's jaw with his fingers. "I know," Edward murmured, his eyes unusually serious. "I love you too, Rian."

Rian grinned happily as Edward kissed him again, slow and tender. Then he turned his head and yawned into the pillow. Edward chuckled softly, brushing his fingers through Rian's hair as he contentedly drifted back to sleep.


End file.
